


Come again?

by windowsmaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being super excited, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Kinda bottom Bokuto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Arm Kink, Slight Plot if You Squint, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of veins, mild vein kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: “You want me to dowhat?” Bokuto chokes on his water after hearing your words and immediately brings a hand to his chest.“Is that not something you’d be okay with?” You ask, face flushed and heart racing as you look at his flustered form.“No, no, it’s not that. I just wasn’t expecting you to be into that sort of thing or be so forward about it.” He lets out a nervous laugh as he brings a hand behind his head.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Come again?

“You want me to do _what_?” Bokuto chokes on his water after hearing your words and immediately brings a hand to his chest. 

“Is that not something you’d be okay with?” You ask, face flushed and heart racing as you look at his flustered form. 

“No, no, it’s not that. I just wasn’t expecting you to be into that sort of thing or be so forward about it.” He lets out a nervous laugh as he brings a hand behind his head. 

You watch as the muscles in his bicep bulge as he scratches the back of his neck, eyes locked on his veins. God, if you knew he wasn’t so stupid, you’d think he was doing it as a way to tease you. You watch as the already tight in the arms T-shirt grows tighter, accentuating his defined and toned bicep more than it already is. The thoughts swimming in your head get worse by the second as you attempt to tear your eyes away from the show he’s not even aware he’s giving you. 

“You okay? Is there something behind me?” He asks as he notices your gaze isn’t on his face and turns around, checking behind him. 

“I’m fine,” You choke on your spit as you realize you weren’t being secretive at all as you checked him out. 

“Oh-kay.” His enunciated response makes clear that he’s confused with your display, but decides to ignore it. 

“So… when did you decide you wanted uh, _that_?” He waves his arms in a gesture to signify your earlier question. 

“Oh uh, like when I first laid eyes on you.” A nervous laugh escapes your mouth as it's now your turn to be embarrassed. 

“Holy shit, what?” 

“Uh yeah. It was probably one of the first two, maybe three thoughts I had about you.” 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Bokuto rests his arms on the table as he leans forwards to inspect your face for any hint of joking on your features. “You are not fucking kidding me.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“You are seriously telling me one of your first thoughts about me was that you wanted me to put you in a chokehold and fin-” Bokuto roars with laughter as you slap a hand over his lips.

“Oh shut up Kōtarō! Now will you do it or not?” Your face is flushed with embarrassment as you stare into his twinkling eyes. 

“Of course I’ll do it. If I’m gonna be honest, I’m glad you asked. I’ve thought about it too.” He lightly grabs your wrist and kisses your hand as he pulls it away from his lips. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. But it wasn’t one of my first _three_ thoughts. Speaking of which, what were the other two?” Bokuto smirks at you, watching your eyes gaze over every part of the room but his face. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Ah come on! I’m your boyfriend, you can tell me anything. Babe, it can’t be half as bad as what you just told me.” With that being said, you let out a snort as you recall your thoughts. 

“I’ll do what you asked right now.” He responds in a teasing, singsong tone as you whip your head to him, and he knows he’s gonna get the answers he wants. 

“First, I thought, ‘holy shit, look at his thighs. Holy fucking shit look at his thighs’’ then, I thought ‘oh my god am I really wishing to be a fucking volleyball right now?’ there, are you happy now?” You watch as he tries his best not to laugh at your confession, ultimately loosing against his instincts. 

“You’re telling me that the moment you laid eyes on me you were already wanting a piece of me?” He stands and lightly smacks his butt, looking over his shoulder at you. “You are seriously telling me that the first time we met, your thoughts were filled with naughty things about me?” He waggles his eyebrows at you as you bury your head in your hands, already regretting what you’ve told him. 

“Well then Kō, what were _your_ first thoughts about me, hm?” You prop yourself up on your elbows, resting your head on your hands as you stare up at him. 

“Oh fuck uh… I forgot?” His face is flushed more than it was before and you can’t wait to tease him about it. 

“Oh bullshit. Spill it or I won’t go to your next game.” 

“You wouldn’t _dare_!” He howls, immediately running over to your side and kneeling in front of you. 

“But I would… You should probably tell me, hun.” The smirk on your face only gets bigger as you watch him visibly defeat. 

“You wanna know why I fumbled that spike? Because my first thought was ‘oh my god she’s hot, I’ve got to impress her’ and my second was ‘fuck I fucked that up SO hard I hope to god she didn’t see’.” He lets out a laugh as he recalls it. 

“You mean to tell me you thought that spike was shit? I thought it was amazing!” 

“ _Really_?” His eyes light up almost instantly as he jumps to his feet, a wide grin on his face. 

“Yeah! I thought you were so fucking cool! Hence the choke hold thing.” The grin on Bokuto’s face seems to grow wider as he picks you off your chair, laughing as he does so. 

“You thought I was _cool_?” He asks excitedly, setting you onto the bed as he bounces on his heels. 

“Bokuto, we’re _dating_.” You smile as you watch his excited form. 

“You thought I was _cool_!” He yelps as he turns around and suddenly tackles you, pushing you into the softness of your shared bed. 

“Hey! What was that for?” You laugh as he pushes himself up to look into your eyes, every feature on his face screaming happy. 

“You thought I was _cool_.” He restates, bending down slightly to kiss you. 

“I also thought you were hot.” You’ve got him where you want him as you watch his features light up more than they already were. 

“You thought I was cool _and_ hot?” His excited tone is back and you can tell he’s resisting the urge to jump up and down. 

“Oh yeah. Really hot and really cool.” You smile as you prop yourself up enough to where you can catch his lips with yours. 

“Really hot _and_ really cool?” He asks, eyes wide. He reminded you of a puppy, and god you felt your heart melt. 

“Yes, baby.” 

Before you know it, Bokuto wraps his strong arms under you and flips you on top of him, sitting in his lap. One of his arms wraps around your waist and rests on your stomach as the other one sits slightly under your collarbone. Your face heats up as you realize he’s got you _almost_ in the position you asked him for earlier. 

“Let me know if I get too rough, okay? Or if you can’t breathe or something. Oh god, this feels so wrong, are you sure you’re alright with this?” He asks as he moves his arm up higher, bicep curled against your neck as your throat rests against the inside of his elbow. 

“Kōtarō, I’m sure.” You whisper as you feel the warmth growing in your core. 

Bokuto’s breath is hot against your ear as you feel his strong hand slipping over the crotch of your shorts. He brushes his palm over it a few times before slipping his hand into your shorts and through your panties. You let out a gasp as a finger spreads you open, softly trailing up your already soaked slit. He slips a finger into you and you let out a strangled moan as he flexes his arm, tightening the hold around your throat. If you were to say this wasn’t the hottest thing you’d ever experienced, it would be a total lie. He slowly thrusts his finger in before adding another, and you lean into his touch. You can feel the hardening bulge in his pants against your back, and it just adds to your pleasure. 

Bokuto continues to fingerfuck you, arm staying pressed tight against your throat. His thumb rubs your clit harshly as he feels you nearing your end, the way your back arches and the tightend grip on his fingers a dead giveaway. 

“ _Kō…_ ” You breathlessly moan out as his thrusts pick up the pace. 

“You doing okay?” He asks softly, voice filled with caring as he plants a kiss on your jaw. 

“‘M fine…” You’d say more if you weren’t so caught up in the way he strokes that special spot deep inside of you. 

“Come for me, baby.” His words are quiet as his thumb presses against your clit hard, sending sparks through you as you reach your climax. 

He flexes hard enough to where your breath is caught in your nose, the pressure cutting off your airflow. You open your mouth in an attempt to moan as he fucks you through your orgasm. You feel lightheaded and dizzy, and full of bliss as you finish, cumming around his fingers. You fall into him as he releases his grip around you, arm reaching down to pull you tight against him. 

“So? How was it?” He asks, planting a kiss on your lips. 

“It was… _great_.” You pant as you catch your breath, head and body still in cloud nine. 

“Yeah?” Once again, his tone is excited as he gently taps his fingers against your side. 

“ _You_ were great, Kōtarō.”

“I was?” You can’t see his face from this angle, but you know he’s got a grin wider than the sky. 

“Yes, Bokuto. I’d love to do it again.” You smile as you grab one of his arms and plant a kiss onto his hand. 

“ _Again_? You think I did that good?”

“Of course baby, now let me take care of you, yeah?” You pull yourself from his arms and turn around to face him. 

“Oh you don’t have to… I already came…” He lets out an embarrassed laugh as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“You liked it too, didn’t you?” You ask as you curl up against him, wrapping your arms around his torso. 

“Yeah… I’d totally do it again. Even if you didn’t ask. But that’s only if you wanted it. You said you’d-” You grab his jaw and kiss him before he can finish his sentence. 

“Bokuto, baby, you talk too much. Let me change that for you.” You roll on top of him, straddling his torso as you kiss him again.

“God, I love you.” He says against your lips. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> one, i fucking love bokuto. two, intrusive thoughts kept hittin me as i was trying to draw him, and when i tried to sleep but realized i had too good of an idea. thus, this was born. pardon me for any issues with it, this was written from like 12-2


End file.
